Your Love Is Salt
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Alecto Carrow gets stood up. Again. And then she ends up sleeping with him like every other self-loathing insecure witch with daddy issues in this part of Knockturn Alley. Alecto/Fenrir, second war


**Title: Your Love Is Salt**

**Rating: M**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Fenrir, Alecto

**Summary:Alecto Carrow gets stood up. Again. And then she ends up sleeping with him like every other self-loathing insecure witch with daddy issues in this part of Knockturn Alley. Alecto/Fenrir, second war**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

He kissed her that night, and he tasted like bourbon. She was lonely and angry, because damn it all, this was the third time she'd gotten stood up in a month, and she couldn't, just couldn't deal with this shit any much longer, and this was the only open bar on Knockturn Alley at this hour (desperation hour, after midnight, when Cinderella has lost her hopes and dreams), so she'd entered there, looking out of place in her red velvet dress, with her Minozzi high heels, but she didn't really care, so long as they served alcohol.

She drank a lot, and it was bitter and unpleasant, and, Merlin, how do men (Amicus) drink this shit every day? Of course, she knows that her brother's personal stash is much more high-class.

And then he enters, and he looks like he always looks – ruggedly handsome, reeking of danger and darkness, the promise of pain and pleasure and forbidden things dancing in his eyes. He's surprised, but not too much, and he sits next to her, and doesn't comment on her clothes, but he buys her drinks, and he tells her that he knows the owner, and then he talks about pointless things, and he always signals for refills when the glasses are empty, and he throws his drinks back like there's no tomorrow. At some point she starts talking too, and she tells him how fat and ugly and useless she feels and how she can't score a decent date, and she's so scared she'll die alone, and she'll be an old woman with cats, and WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER? She doesn't deserve this, and she thought the man was nice, but she waited for him three hours in the rain and he stood her up, and he's the third guy who did it this months, and she'd just like a decent date with a decent man, please?

And the only decent date she's been on is the one when she lost her virginity to Rabastan Lestrange… and she's too drunk, and she's telling him way more than she probably should, but he is nice and big and warm, and he smells like threes and forest and freedom, and his large hand covers her small, chubby one so well, and his deep rumbling voice sounds so soothing…

So when he helps her into his leather jacket (she forgot hers at home), and his hands wrap around her shoulders and he walks her out, she knows where they're going, and how the night will end, so she nestles her head on his shoulder, and lets him deal with gravely and balance, because, damn it, her feet are hurting in these shoes, and she's never buying anything on Narcissa's advice, ever again… like, ever!

His apartment is very small, it has a kitchen and a bathroom, and bedroom, where the only thing is a big bed, and she thinks that it oddly makes sense, because a big man should have a big bed, and he presses her back against the wooden door and kisses her, and she tastes bourbon, and, Merlin, he's so _warm_! She sheds his jacket quickly, and leaves it on the table, because he probably likes his jacket and wouldn't want it on the floor… or something, her brain's too clouded. She kicks off her Minozzi's (who designed these torture devices anyway? Bellatrix? Her feet freaking _hurt_!), and then he kisses her again, no holding back, and she wraps her arms around his neck, and presses herself as close to him as possible, and damn, he's got some nice abs! When did he take his shirt off anyway? And he undresses her very carefully, though his body is trembling with the burden of self restraint as it takes every ounce of self-control in him to NOT just rip the material apart. She has money to buy a new one anyway. In a tangle of limbs, and hungry kisses, and desperate touches they reach the bed, and he all but shoves her on the mattress, and crawls on top, and she's looking up at him, her eyes hooded with alcohol and adrenalin.

'Fenrir?' she says hesitantly, almost shyly, and it's the first time she calls him by his name tonight.

'Yes?' he all but growls.

'Just… no biting, right?'

'Right. No biting,' he nods reassuringly, and then he kisses her again. Pity, he would have liked to taste her, but Alecto Carrow is a pureblood, and he knows the implications of that statement, and in all honesty, he's not that keen on the idea of Amicus Carrow going after him for taking advantage of his sister.

And yes, he wants to get a taste of her blood, to try her flesh, but hey, he has respect for women, that comes from his mother many years ago, a mother he can barely remember these days, but who taught him that "When a lady says no, it always means no.'

~x~

Later that night she's asleep on one side of the bed, kind of curled in on herself, covered with a thin bed sheet, and he's peering at her through the complete darkness, because the first thing she asked when they entered was that he turn off the lights, and she probably didn't realize that as a werewolf he had a keen night vision as well.

But it's her body and he insecurities, and anyway, she's not the first miserable pure blood Slytherin princess with daddy issues and low self-esteem who sleeps with him, and he knows the drill.

Indeed in the morning, when she dresses with her back to him her voice rings out, trembling, but stern

'This, it means nothing. The night never happened.'

He raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded.

'You know what I love most about comforting women? All the appreciation I get! It's really all the comfort I need to sleep at night.'

She rolls her eyes and steps into her shoes with a wince.

As she walks out in the hallway and prepares to apparate, he just can't help himself.

'Alecto?'

'What?'

'Classy shoes. I like.'


End file.
